


Of the Einherjar in the World of Eternal Night

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Songs of the Lovebird [4]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Unvierse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Letters, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A letter from a lover, far from the comforts of his beloved.





	Of the Einherjar in the World of Eternal Night

 

_ I am quiet _

_ I am not good with words _

_ I am not warm and friendly. _

 

_ You are loud. _

_ You know what to speak, when to speak. _

_ You are the radiant light of the room. _

 

_ Yet I love you with all my heart. _

 

_ I know it’s not logical to love to someone you knew for a year, less even. _

_ But eternity is but a year for me _

_ In this quiet dark hell that became brighter with you. _

_ You are wonderful, Y. _

_ You love, you endlessly love. _

_ You give all your time, all your comforting words, all your power  _

_ Like you could never run out, _

_ But wise in when to hold it from the undeserving. _

 

_ I know these words I write now will never be seen by your living eyes _

_ But your soul is too beautiful to be in these lands of the dead, Y. _

_ And it pains to imagine you so unhappy _

_ So dark and downcast.  _

_ So, I will give you my one wish, Y. _

 

_ Live happy. _

 

_ Be happy. _

 

_ You have a whole life ahead of you. _

_ You have loving friends. _

_ They don’t deserve to lose you to the place of eternal night. _

_ So live the best you can be _

_ So one day, when we meet again _

_ You’ll be happy and radiant as you were. _

_ A dream’s end has happened, but there is more beyond  _

**Author's Note:**

> *strums a guitar sobbing uglily* X AND Y DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER!
> 
> But hey, X is cheesy as hell which is always good.


End file.
